Northmen
Northmen were natives of the locations around Foedus, known for being smaller than common humans, as well as having incredibly delicate skin, meaning the clima of their residence heavily influences their skin color. Their height was also effected by the particles in the air. Northmen were often isolated and passive individuals. They rarely did anything surprising and remained a loyal and trustworthy subspecie in Cortus. Due to their friendly and nonsuspicious behavior, many criminals took advantage of them, made them slaves and made use of their inborn impressive endurance and strenght to mine gold, silver and coal, usually south from Foedus. A race in slavery Due to the increasing use of Northmen slaves, the mining business has never been as succesfull as it is today. Although secret to the public, almost every mining company somehow took advantage of northmen and usually treated them poorly. The majority of the northmen were actually living without the same rights as other races, making them the perhaps most unlucky race to be born as. With an 8/10 of living a life as a slave, the possibility of them being a Halfhuman at the same time and the chance of them being a grey skinned one, the northmen usually lived a life in misery and captivity. The only official nonslaved groups of Northmen is said to be secretly located somewhere in the regin near the temple of Spatium, supposedly having the same height as common northmen, but with lacking uncommon skin colors. There are rumors of Northmen near the temple of Spatium somehow guarding a portal to other dimensions and realms, claiming that Northmen might be the most important subspecie in all of Cortus. Public opinions and locations Northmen are said to have their charateristics traits due to their residences in Foedus, but several Northmen have been raised east from the region, questioning if Northmen are just dwarves of common humans. Especially north from Pratum have northmen almost zero traits indicating they're of that particular subspecie, except for their small height. Northmen were, although primarily living near Foedus, actually existing all over Cortus, some notable places being the statue of Poena, Pratum and Vastus. Although Northmen were used as slaves for many different types of business, they were not disliked or treated differently in public. They were actually treated with a huge amount of respect, because a larger group of common humans believed they had visited different realms. Besides that, there were many other rumors made by normal humans. Some believed Northmen were born out of thin air and that female northmen did not exist. Others claimed that Northmen could read thoughts and tatooed themselves, depending on what horrific thoughts they had read. Non were true though, but the northmen remained a mystery and a misunderstood race by most other subspecies. While yet an enslaved specie, some northmen have managed to flee from a life in captivity and more and more form groups in all of Cortus, perhaps indicating a brighter future for the race, despite the still huge number of enslaved ones.